The invention relates to a fuel injection system as described herein. A fuel injection system is already known in which a bypass around the throttle valve is closed during overrunning. However, in such a system it is not assured that during overrunning of the internal combustion engine the fuel metering will be reliably interrupted, so as to reduce fuel consumption and the emission of toxic exhaust gas components.